parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Japanese King 1
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1994's Disney film "The Lion King" It appeared on YouTube on May 1, 2016. Cast *Baby Simba - Roshan (Ice Age) *Young/Adult Simba - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Young/Adult Nala - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Timon - Orville (The Rescuers) *Pumbaa - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mufasa - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Sarabi - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Scar - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Shenzi - Princess Mandie (The Fairly OddParents) *Banzai - Razoul (Aladdin; 1992) *Ed - Alejandro (Total Drama Series) *Rafiki - Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) *Zazu - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Sarafina - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Hyenas - Citizens of Swallow Falls (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Elephants as themselves *Giraffes as themselves *Zebras as themselves *Mouse as itself *Gopher - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Chameleon - Scrat (Ice Age) *Wildebeests as themselves *Vultures/Buzzards - Soto's Saber Pack (Ice Age) *Beetle - Pascal (Tangled) Scenes *The Japanese King (1994) Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Japanese King (1994) Part 2 - Mayor Shelbourne *The Japanese King (1994) Part 3 - Hiro's First Day *The Japanese King (1994) Part 4 (A) - Hiro's Pouncing Lesson *The Japanese King (1994) Part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report" *The Japanese King (1994) Part 5 - Shelbourne and Hiro's Conversation *The Japanese King (1994) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Japanese King (1994) Part 7 - The Elphant Graveyard *The Japanese King (1994) Part 8 - Kings of the Past / "Be Prepared" *The Japanese King (1994) Part 9 - The Stampede! / Tadashi's Death / Hiro's Exile *The Japanese King (1994) Part 10 - Shelbourne Takes Over Pride Rock *The Japanese King (1994) Part 11 - Meet Orville and Wilbur *The Japanese King (1994) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You / "Hakuna Matata" (1,000th Video) *The Japanese King (1994) Part 13 - Shelbourne in Command *The Japanese King (1994) Part 14 - Relax in the Stars / He's Alive? *The Japanese King (1994) Part 15 - Sakura Chased Wilbur / The Reunion *The Japanese King (1994) Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Japanese King (1994) Part 17 - Hiro and Sakura's Agrument / Cale's Wisdom / Hiro's Destiny *The Japanese King (1994) Part 18 - Hiro's Return / Orville and Wilbur's Distraction *The Japanese King (1994) Part 19 - Hiro Confronts Shelbourne / Hiro Finds Out the Truth / The Big Battle *The Japanese King (1994) Part 20 - Hiro vs. Shelbourne / A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Japanese King (1994) Part 21 - End Credits / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie used: *The Lion King (1994) Movies and TV Shows used: *Ice Age *Big Hero 6 *Cardcaptor Sakura *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *The Fairly OddParents *Aladdin *Total Drama Series *Titan A.E. *Mulan *A Bug's Life *Tangled See also *The Japanese King 2: Hiro's Pride (Following) Gallery Roshan.png|Roshan as Baby Simba Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Young/Adult Simba AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Young/Adult Nala The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-3048.jpg|Orville as Timon Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Pumbaa Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Mufasa Honey_Lemon_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Sarabi Mayor Shelbourne.png|Mayor Shelbourne as Scar The_Fairly_OddParents_Princess_Mandie.jpg|Princess Mandie as Shenzi Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul as Banzai Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as Ed Cale.jpg|Cale Tucker as Rafiki Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Zazu mulan.jpg|Mulan As Sarafina SwallowFallsCitizens_(2).jpg|Citizens of Swallow Falls as Hyenas TLK Elephant.jpg|Elephants as themselves TLG Giraffes.png|Giraffes as themselves the_zebras_from_the_lion_king_by_automotiive.jpg|Zebras as themselves pic_detail5202f5644576f.png|Mouse as itself Flik.png|Flik as Gopher Scrat'sProfilePic.png|Scrat as Chameleon Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests as themselves Sabers.jpg|Soto's Saber Pack as Vultures/Buzzards Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Beetle Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas